The present invention relates to a clipboard/portfolio combination having a glove component rotatably attached to an exterior side thereof. The clipboard comprises a substantially rectangular base component designed to receive papers or business forms. The base component has a substantially planar bottom surface and four sides depending upwardly therefrom to define a paper holding bin. A planar lid component having approximately the same dimensions as the planar bottom surface is hingedly attached to a side of the base component allowing the paper holding bin to be selectively enclosed.
The glove component is rotatably mounted to the bottom surface of the base component using a rotatable bearing assembly. This particular embodiment may be suitable for police officers who issue numerous citations and who are constantly rotating their clipboards to allow a ticketed driver to view or write on a document resting thereon. In an alternate embodiment that may be more applicable to warehouse or dock workers, a foldable pivoting arm member may be attached to the rotating bearing assembly allowing the device to be attached to a user's wrist or forearm.